No one's gonna love you like me
by Isajackson
Summary: OS Petite histoire d'amour pour Déclan


**Spoiler : Aucun en particulier**

**Saison : Aucune, on va dire hors saison**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, pas plus que la chanson.**

**Résumé : OS – Petite histoire d'amour pour Déclan…**

**Note de l'auteur : Ceci est un autre petit cadeau pour ma petite puce adorée, Milie. J'ai choisi cette chanson car elle me touche beaucoup. Je ne pense pas que tu la connaisses, elle est extraite de la BO du film (en fait mon film de prédilection lol !!) Le Secret de Brokeback Mountain.**

**No one's gonna love you like me**

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Déclan l'observait. Elle était étudiante à l'université et il avait la chance de lui donner un cours deux fois par semaine.

Il avait littéralement flashé sur elle. Elle était tout à fait à son goût. Petite, brune, avec des jolis yeux marron vert et un sourire à faire pâmer n'importe quel homme sur terre. Oui Déclan avait eu le coup de foudre pour cette jeune femme qui ne semblait pas le voir. Il mourrait d'envie d'aller lui parler mais il n'osait pas. Et d'ailleurs pour lui dire quoi ?

_**No one's gonna love you like me**_

_**No one else, can't you see ?**_

_**No one's gonna love you like me**_

_**No one, no one**_

Non, il ne pouvait pas l'approcher et lui dire un truc pareil. Elle lui rirait au nez c'était certain ! Il préférait donc l'observer pendant ses cours ou lorsqu'elle se baladait sur le campus.

_**No one else, can't you see ?**_

_**No one's gonna love you like me**_

_**No one, no one**_

ooOoo

Déclan se trouvait dans son bureau et corrigeait des copies lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

- entrez dit l'anthropologue en levant la tête de ses copies.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Miranda, l'étudiante amie de Déclan qui l'aidait dans ses enquêtes loufoques. La jeune femme n'était pas seule, une autre étudiante était avec elle. C'était Elle. Déclan se sentit soudain gêné.

- salut Déclan fit Miranda en entrant dans le bureau.

L'anthropologue lui répondit d'un signe de tête, incapable de prononcer un mot.

- je te présente Amy, une amie qui vient d'arriver à Portland. Mais je pense que tu la connais, elle m'a dit qu'elle suivait des cours avec toi.

- euh… oui… ça doit être ça balbutia Déclan qui semblait avoir complètement perdu ses moyens.

Amy, quant à elle, ne le quittait pas des yeux non plus. Miranda l'avait d'ailleurs remarqué, aussi, elle s'éclipsa discrètement du bureau de Déclan, les laissant seuls tous les deux.

_**I know sometimes you felt so lonely**_

_**I know you felt so sad and blue**_

_**But this time, you know i'm the only**_

_**Love for you that's coming through**_

_**With everything i say and do**_

- euh je... asseyez vous fit Déclan en désignant le canapé. Grain de beauté, pousse toi un peu ajouta le professeur en se levant et en poussant un chien qui était allongé de tout son long sur le divan.

Amy sourit et s'installa à côté de Grain de beauté. Un nom bien étrange pour un chien pensa t'elle.

Déclan se rassit à son bureau et fit mine de se remettre à ses corrections. Amy ne le quittait pas des yeux. Elle le trouvait très à son goût, elle aussi. Mais comment le lui dire ? Miranda l'avait bien aidée en l'amenant jusqu'ici mais le plus dur était encore à faire.

_**No one's gonna love you like me**_

_**No one, no one**_

Bon, elle n'allait pas rester éternellement là, à attendre qu'il fasse le premier pas. Visiblement, il était aussi gêné qu'elle sinon plus. Amy pris une grande inspiration et se décida. Elle allait agir et pas plus tard que tout de suite !

Elle se leva doucement et lissa sa jupe qui lui arrivait à mi-mollet mais qui était fendue à partir du genou. Puis elle s'approcha du bureau. Elle déglutit avec un peu de difficulté. L'entreprise s'annonçait un peu plus difficile que ce qu'elle imaginait. Finalement, elle souffla un bon coup et se lança.

_**I know sometimes you felt so lonely**_

_**I know you felt so sad and blue**_

_**But this time, you know i'm the only**_

_**Love for you that's coming through**_

_**With everything i say and do**_

Déclan gardait obstinément les yeux baissés sur les copies qu'il corrigeait. Pourtant, il avait capté un mouvement près du canapé. Amy s'était levée. Bon sang Déclan ! lève la tête ! se morigéna t'il intérieurement. Mais non, il n'y parvint pas. Il se sentait trop intimidé. Pourtant, en général, il n'était pas comme ça avec les femmes. Mais Amy était tellement différente des autres. C'était Elle. Mais ça, il ne parvenait pas à se l'expliquer.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit la jeune femme se rapprocher de luI. Elle passa à côté de lui et regarda par-dessus son épaule d'un air innocent.

- ce sont nos derniers devoirs que vous corrigez ? lui demanda t'elle

- oui mais vous ne saurez pas quelle note vous avez avant les autres lui répondit il en souriant.

- qui vous dit que c'est ce que je veux ? répliqua t'elle en posant une main sur son épaule. Amy n'en revenait pas ! Elle avait réussi à l'approcher et maintenant, voilà qu'elle se lâchait complètement. Allez fonce ! pensa t'elle.

Et, sans signe avant coureur, elle se pencha vers l'anthropologue qui la dévisageait sans rien dire. Doucement, elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de Déclan qui entrouvrit la bouche. Amy en profita pour approfondir le baiser et Déclan l'enlaça et la fit asseoir sur ses genoux.

_**No one's gonna love you like me**_

_**No one, no one**_

_**No one, no one**_

La mélodie résonnait dans leur tête tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient à perdre le souffle sous le regard interrogatif de Grain de beauté.

**FIN**

**Alors ma poucinette ? ça t'a plu ? et vous ? reviews ?**


End file.
